


Tumblr Made Me Do It: Fast & Furious

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: TMMDI: F&F [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!Owen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bodyguard!Brian, Deaf!Carter, Deaf!Owen, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Family, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mating, Merman!Brian, Multi, Omega!Carter, Omega!Dom, Omega!Vince, Other: See Story Notes, Pacific Rim AU, Polyamory, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Roleplay, Romance, Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, Sign Language, Striper!Brian, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Vampire!Owen, Werewolf!Brian, Werewolf!Dom, Werewolf!Team Toretto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various ficlets for Tumblr fills.  See individual chapters for summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dom/Brian; "I'm lost"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts), [a_quick_drink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/gifts), [Nika_Mikaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Mikaela/gifts), [dustvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustvy/gifts), [Unseeliedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseeliedragon/gifts), [1prissnhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prissnhere/gifts), [Fall_into_your_sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/gifts), [dahlinjawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahlinjawn/gifts).



> Crossposting my Tumblr fills here. Each chapter will be different so see the beginning notes for summaries and tags. The rating won't go above teen as I won't post anything more mature on Tumblr. Enjoy, and do come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian stops at DT's for directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MsWriter07: Dom/Brian, "I'm lost."  
> Tags: Roleplaying

"Excuse me?"  A voice drifted into the shop and Dom looked up from his current project to find a blonde bombshell at the open garage bay.  The man had sun-kissed skin and a mess of blonde curls with far too blue eyes.  "Sorry, don’t mean to bother you…  I’m lost."  The stranger looked a bit sheepish at that, rubbing the back of his neck.  

Dom chuckled, offering a friendly smile as he approached.  Wiping his hands on a rag he guessed, “Girlfriend finally make you stop and ask for directions?”

"Nah, no girlfriend," he replied with a sunny smile.  "Just me, my car, and my board."

Something akin to satisfaction warmed Dom’s gut knowing the guy wasn't taken.  "A surfer… who wouldda guessed?” he teased playfully, surprised at himself for going there.

Thankfully the guy chuckled, seemingly brushing it off.  "Yeah, right?”

Their eyes remained locked in a comfortable silence until Dom asked, “So, where ya headin’?”

"Weeell, I  _was_ thinking down to Oceanside, then maybe to Tijuana for the weekend.”

"Was?"

"Yeah…   _Now_ I’m thinking to the nearest motel.”  His grin grew, eyebrow raised in offer.

Catching his drift, Dom gave him a crooked smile of his own.  "Alright Buster.  Lead the way.”

* * *

_Three hours later…_

Brian’s head was pillowed on Dom’s shoulder, a warm smile on both their faces.  "You’re insane Bri,” Dom offered affectionately, kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, but you liked it."  Brian tilted his head back, giving his lover an impish grin.  Dom could only shake his head before slotting their mouths together.  The kiss was slow and lazy, both worn out from their activities.

"Maybe we should do this again," Dom suggested.  "And next time  _I_ get to pick the scenario.”

"Still like my 'cop knocking on your door for a noise complaint' one," Brian defended with a soft laugh.

"You would."

"Still have my old handcuffs," he offered.

Dom was quiet for a moment before he grumbled out, “We’ll see.”  Brian started to laugh, only silenced when Dom kissed him again.  "Just go to sleep Buster.”  He had attempted for reproachful but it came out warm and affectionate, just how Dom always was with him.

"Alright, alright."  Brian smiled as he snuggled up closer to his lover.  Dom’s arm wrapped around him protectively.  Warm and safe with each other close, both men fell into a peaceful slumber.

/End


	2. Dom/Brian; "Isn't what I had in mind"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian comes clean to Dom about being a cop. He wasn't expecting the conversation to go quite this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by lupinairshippirate: Dom/Brian, "This isn't what I had in mind."  
> Tags: Canon Divergence

"I’m a cop," Brian admitted, frown on his face and fully prepared for the beating of his life.

To his utter shock, Dom only looked up from the kitchen table where he was balancing the numbers for the store and garage, and gave a shrug.  "Yeah.  And?”

Brian’s jaw about hit the floor but somehow he managed to step forward, palms laying on the table as he gazed at him.  " _And?_ You’re not the least bit surprised here?  Or angry?”

"Was wondering when you were gonna come clean," he mentioned easily.  He looked up at Brian again, deep brown eyes locking with his.  "Actually didn’t think it would come this soon, so, yeah… guess a bit surprised."

He went back to the books, Brian’s mind drawing a blank.  For every scenario that he had conjured in his head when he told Dom the truth about who he was…  "This isn’t what I had in mind.”  He had no idea he’d spoken aloud until he heard the soft chuckle.

"Imagine so Buster."

"How?" was all Brian could think to ask.

"You pulled Leon over for a ticket before."  Brian blinked.  Dom smirked.  "He was adamant he wouldn’t forget a pretty face and gotta say, he makes a point."

"Fuck," Brian breathed, unable to come up with anything more intelligent than that.  He pulled out the chair and flopped in it, upper body stretched out onto the table, head pillowed on his arm as he looked at Dom expectantly.  "Now what?"

Dom shrugged.  "That’s up to you.”

Brian snorted.  "Well considering I just admitted to being undercover, I’m pretty sure you know I’m not trying to cause issues for you guys.”  He scrubbed his hands over his face before resting his chin in his hand, propped up on his elbows.  "So how ‘bout we start with you guys cutting out the thefts before one of you ends up shot or in a federal pen?”

Dom raised a brow in acknowledgement as he continued writing.  Brian’s hand placed in the way stopped him.  He slowly looked up to meet sea blue eyes that sparked in mischief.  "And then maybe you can take me on a date.”

There was a long pause before a crooked smile crossed Dom’s face.  "Well… wasn’t what I was expecting out of this conversation.”

Brian grinned in return, fingers brushing over the back of Dom’s hand.  "Guess that makes us even.”  And before he could talk himself out of it, Brian leaned across the table and slotted their mouths together.

He had just given up everything he was for this one man he’d fallen in love with.  Brian smiled as the kiss was returned- he wouldn’t change a thing.

/End


	3. Dom/Brian; "Can I tell you a secret?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say confession is good for the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by unseeliedragon: Dom/Brian, "Can I tell you a secret?"  
> Tags: Canon Divergence

“Can I tell you a secret?” Dom asked, leaning against the side of the Charger.

 _You already told me one_ , Brian wanted to say but didn’t.  Everything Dom had told him about his father and Linder wasn’t so much a secret as it was baring a piece of his soul.  So instead Brian simply nodded.  “You can tell me anything Dom.”  And he meant it.

Dom must have heard the sincerity in his voice, his lips quirking up a moment before he sobered once more.  “The team and I… we’re involved in some pretty sketchy things right now.”  Brian frowned, brows lowering.  “And honestly I shouldn’t be telling you this.  Hell, it could get you in trouble for even knowing about it.”

Brian’s mouth went dry.  He was really hoping that Dom wasn’t about to say what he thought he was.  “Dom,” he managed to get out, having to wet his lips before asking, “what’re you trying to say?”

“We’ve been… stealing cargo from trucks.”  Dom bit the inside of his cheek, looking at a spot over the blonde’s shoulder.  When Brian didn’t respond however, brown eyes flicked over to him, trying to gauge a reaction.

Brian stood there dumbfounded.  He had no idea what to say, what to do.  He’d gone to bat for the team with Bilkins and Tanner, had been so sure it wasn’t them.  No, he just didn’t want it to be them.  His face fell as things sank in, when he knew without a doubt he would have to tell Tanner he was compromised- there was no way he could flip on the team, on Dom.

“Bri?”

Shaking his head, Brian leaned back against the beam behind him.  “I can’t…”  He sighed deeply before looking straight at Dom and shouting, “Why did it have to be you!?”

It was Dom’s turn to look confused, a wariness to him as he straightened up.  “What are yo-”

“Lemme let you in on a secret Dom,” Brian continued, the words almost spat out in a rush.  “It’s not Mia I came around for… it was you!”

“Brian…?  I…”  He shook his head in disbelief.  “I had no idea.”

He let out a short laugh that borderlined hysterical.  “Oh I wish that were the only thing.”  When Brian only rested his head against the beam, looking at the roof of the garage, Dom took a couple steps towards him.

“Tell me… please?”  Brian met Dom’s gaze then.  “Lemme help?”

Brian shook his head.  “I’m a cop.”  The words hung between them, neither moving.  Finally he huffed out, “I’m a cop, and I love you, and I’m just so fucked I don’t even know where to begin.”

Dom’s expression actually softened at that.  “We’ll figure it out Bri… together.”

“Yeah?”  Brian didn’t even bother hiding his surprise, repressing the urge to move away as Dom stepped into his personal space.

“Yeah,” Dom rumbled out, leaning in and slotting their mouths together.

Brian froze for only a moment before allowing his eyes to shut.  He leaned into the kiss with Mia’s words echoing in his head: He owns you now.  Brian smiled against Dom’s lips, knowing it was true and not caring in the least- it could be their little secret.

/End


	4. Dom/Brian; "Please stay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian wasn't going to let Dom leave Race Wars to lead them all into certain disaster, even if that meant outing himself... in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by unseeliedragon: Dom/Brian, "Please stay."  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Alternate Ending

Brian looked out the trailer window to see Mia arguing with Dom, Vince and Leon standing by their cars watching them.  It was clear that Mia was attempting to stop her brother from leaving and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why.  Smacking the wall, Brian took off out the door.

He ran straight for the group, reaching the yellow Skyline as Dom was opening the passenger door.  Brian hit the door closed, sliding in between the car and Dom, which honestly didn’t leave much room between them.  “Brian?  What the hell?”

“Please stay,” was what tumbled out of his mouth.

Dom furrowed his brows and the blonde was vaguely aware that Vince and Leon had emerged from their cars.  “Get out of the way Bri.”  Dom’s tone was low and warning but when he tried to brush Brian aside he only held firm.

“No.  The truckers are arming themselves.”  Dom’s face hardened, crowding into Brian’s space even more.  That didn’t stop Brian from continuing, “Don’t go...”  Brian swallowed the lump in his throat, reaching out to brush his fingers with Dom’s.  “Please.”

Their eyes remained locked, so Brian saw the man’s reaction to the light touch- his eyes widening, his breathing stuttering a moment.  Vince’s growly declaration of, “I told you he was a cop!” seemed a lot further away than right on the other side of the car.  There was a returning brush of fingers against his and the corner of Brian’s lips twitched upward.

The bickering was what brought the pair crashing back to reality.  Dom scowled, turning to face the others and barking, “Everyone just shut it!”  Mia took a step back, Leon’s mouth audible snapped closed, and Vince huffed but went quiet.  “Ain’t nobody doin’ nothin’ tonight.”  Vince started to argue but was cut off.  “We’ll talk about it later!”

“What about Jess?” Brian inquired.  “He’s still not back and I’m starting to get worried.” It was why he had gone looking for Dom in the first place.

Dom gazed at Brian, heaving a sigh.  “You’re right.”  He looked back at the others.  “Bri and I will find ‘im.  Just stay here ‘n case he comes back.”  Taking hold of Brian’s hand, Dom gave him a tug towards his Mazda parked next to the trailers.  “We’re having a _long_ talk about this later,” Dom promised him.

“I know,” Brian murmured, his thumb brushing along the back of Dom’s hand.

Before he could think better of it- he’d already laid everything else on the table anyway- Brian pressed Dom against the Mazda.  When Dom turned his head, Brian leaned in and pressed their lips together in a brief kiss.  “It was all worth it,” he admitted.

Dom’s lips pulled up into a soft smile.  “Good,” he rumbled in return, kissing him back.

/End


	5. Brian/Vince; A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince and Dom talk about kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Dom & Vince, “I did a pregnancy test.” So I immediately thought A/B/O and I suppose this could be seen to go with my fic “[The Beginning and the End](http://archiveofourown.org/works/972976/chapters/1912751)” but no knowledge of it is needed as this can completely stand alone as well.  
> Tags: A/B/O, Alpha!Brian, Omega!Vince, Alpha!Dom, talk of Mpreg, Outsider POV, Friendship

“So, I did a pregnancy test,” Vince began when he walked into the kitchen of the Toretto home.

Dom turned around and raised a brow at the Omega. “If this is your way of telling me I'm gonna be an Uncle, it's a rather shit approach.”

Vince snorted, hip-checking his Alpha best friend before leaning against the counter next to him. “No such luck.” He frowned then, looking away.

“Didn't know you and Bri were trying.” The pair had only been mated for a year- they had plenty of time to become parents.

Vince shrugged. “Nothing official I suppose. Figured something might have come from my last heat though.”

“Why don't you get on hormones then?” Dom suggested, continuing his prep for the BBQ.

“So I'm reduced to a breeder?” Vince asked sourly. It would make him more fertile, sure, but it would also induce artificial heat pheromones.

“You're the one wanting a kid, V. Kindda takes gettin' fucked to do that.” Vince blushed, hiding it with a cough. Of course Dom understood what his best friend had really meant- he never was really satisfied with being a “typical Omega.” Not that Brian would have the man any other way.

“Yeah, I know,” Vince admitted with a sigh. “Think Bri would be okay with it? I mean it would kindda fuck us both over if I did that.”

Dom chuckled, imagining that not much would get done around the garage with both of them wanting to lock themselves away and mate like it was one of Vince's heats. “I don't see him complaining.”

Vince gave him a reproachful huff but he ended up grinning as well. “You make a point.”

“Why don't you go talk to him?” Dom suggested after a couple minutes spent in thoughtful silence, jerking his chin towards the window in indication of the backyard.

“Yeah, alright.” There was a slight hesitation and then Vince ended up giving him a warm smile and nuzzled their cheeks together. “Thanks Dom,” he murmured before stepping outside.

Dom could see the mated pair from the window, watching as Brian wrapped his arms around his handful of an Omega. The blonde Alpha was smiling brightly as they started to chat. What Vince didn't know was that Brian had been lingering in the doorway for most of their conversation, giving Dom a wink before disappearing so Vince could be sent out to him.

Dom was willing to bank on a baby announcement within the next month if the way Vince was currently rubbing his scent onto Brian was anything to go by.

/End


	6. Carter/Owen; Cafe AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a-quick-drink: Carter/Owen, Cafe AU  
> For a challenge where people could request a pairing and AU and I had to write something in three sentences.

When Carter stepped up to the counter his latte was placed in front of him before he could even open his mouth, Owen giving him a wink.  Carter offered the attractive barista a sly smile- clearly his flirting the past week he’d been coming to to the cafe hadn’t gone unnoticed- and gave an apology, “I’m afraid I’ll need it to-go today Carino.”  The styrofoam cup he was handed next had a phone number scribbled on it and Carter’s smile only grew, the day looking brighter already.

/End

 


	7. Dom/Brian; Merman AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by unseeliedragon: Dom/Brian, Merman AU  
> For a challenge where people could request a pairing and AU and I had to write something in three sentences.

"Would you just go talk to him already brah?" Rome griped, ignoring the irritated splash from Brian’s royal blue tail in response.

Brian leaned his forearms back on the rock they were currently wading next to, watching the group of surfers.  His eyes easily found the man he’d been observing with unveiled interest for the better part of a week- Dom he’d heard his friends call him- and sighed as he pillowed his head on his arms, replying, “Maybe soon.”

/End


	8. Brian/Carter; Spoiled Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter always spoils his Corazon, but today is extra special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For trust-me-i-dare-you who requested these two for a Valentine's fic.  
> Tags: Fluff

Brian relaxed back against the side of the tub, the hot water taking away every ache and pain.  The scent of honeysuckle reached his nose, a small grin spreading on his face when he realized the essential oils added to this particular bath.  That smile grew when he heard his lover join him, a happy sigh escaping his lips as well.

After a moment a gentle voice prodded, “Corazon.”  Brian opened his eyes to find a champagne flute offered to him and he accepted with a lopsided grin.

"I think you may have gone overboard this time Carter," he mused, toasting before tipping the glass back.  It wasn’t just the bath of course- complete with floating red rose petals- but everything: breakfast in bed, flower arrangements in every room, the opulent dinner, and now the relaxing bath before turning in.

"Nothing is too much for my Corazon," Carter argued, smirking.  "You are my Prince and will always be treated as such."

"You spoil me," Brian corrected, amusement clear.  "And if you’re not careful I’ll start expecting it."

Carter’s grin was warm as he shifted to his knees and moved across the tub.  ”Good,” he murmured, slotting their mouths together.

/End


	9. Carter/Owen; Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter has a surprise for Owen on Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a-quick-drink who didn't technically request a Valentine's fic but I knew she wanted to, er, would like one anyway.  
> Tags: Fluff

"Don’t peek," Carter warned once more and Owen grumbled, "Then hurry up already."  It took a lot of trust on Owen’s part to allow his lover to cover his eyes and lead him about.  Not that Owen hadn’t been paying attention to their movements and every other detail around him, knowing full well they were in the garage.  "Alright, open."

Owen had to blink a couple times when he opened his eyes.  What he focused on was certainly a pleasant surprise.  There was a brand new Aston Martin DB9, shining silver against the light streaming through the open bay doors.  On the hood was a giant red bow and as he looked to Carter who stepped up beside him he noted the keys dangling from one of Carter’s fingers.  ”She’s all yours,” he informed.

Owen wasn’t shy about his appreciation, crashing into his lover’s arms and kissing him soundly.  ”She’s perfect,” he informed when he managed to pull away, holding Carter’s face in his hands, their eyes locking.

Carter grinned, clearly pleased that his choice had been well received.  ”Happy Valentine’s Day Owen.”

/End


	10. Carter/Owen; A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen loves the way Carter smells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Anon for Carter/Owen in A/B/O-verse for the challenge where I have to write an AU in three sentences.  
> Tags: A/B/O, Omega!Carter, Alpha!Owen  
> A/N: Everyone knows how I ADORE A/B/O's and I'm surprised I haven't done this pair for one yet... may have to fix that some time in the future.

To many Carter wouldn't seem like an Omega but that was just a label, one unable to contain someone as powerful as the likes of him, or so Owen liked to think.  It was his scent that inevitably gave him away however, a sweet unmistakable aroma that he never bothered to cover up, nor would the Alpha have wanted him to.  At the moment Owen let that scent wash over him, rubbing his own spicy musk into Carter's skin in turn.

/End


	11. Carter/Owen; Exotic Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen's brought home a new pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-quick-drink sent me a picture of Luke Evans holding an iguana, mentioned Carter's rats and well, this happened...

Carter had just finished lighting a cigar as he walked in the back door of the mansion.  He was putting the lighter in his pocket, a bit distracted as he greeted his lover.  “You’re done early,” Owen answered casually.

“Yeah, well- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!”  Carter’s eyes widened, looking at the strange creature crawling on Owen’s arm.

The smile he received was devious.  “This?  It’s an iguana.”  The green, scaly lizard’s head tilted, gazing up at Owen.  “Ain’t ‘e cute?”

Carter’s brows furrowed, nostrils flaring as he answered plainly, “No.”

“Well he’s much cooler than your damn rat.”

Carter scoffed, moving into the living room properly then.  “No.”

“Yup.”

“Not even close.”

“He’s bloody wicked.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”  Carter plopped into the chair facing the couch, not wanting to sit near that thing.

There was a long pause which consisted of Owen just  _staring_ at him before he grinned.  “Think I’ll call ‘im Carter.”

He jabbed his finger at Owen, a dangerous look in his eyes.  “Don’t you dare.”

At that Owen simply laughed, getting up and depositing himself sideways in Carter’s lap, showing him the iguana that was now in his hand.  “Really luv, I promise he’s not so bad.”

Carter scoffed once more, making a face, but his free hand was resting at Owen’s lower back while the other holding the cigar hung off the arm of the chair to keep the smoke from his face.  “The things I do for you.”

“You love me,” was the impish reply.

Carter could only smile, stretching his neck to press a kiss to Owen’s lips.  “Very much.”

/End


	12. Dom/Brian; "Everything's going to be fine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian attempts to comfort Dom at Letty's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lullaby: Dom/Brian, "Everything’s going to be fine."  
> Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
> A/N: This, umm, got a bit more angsty than intended.

Brian knew right where Dom was, on a hillside looking out over the cemetery.  He was pleasantly surprised when Dom was still there when he arrived.  As Dom turned to him he could see why.  His sunglasses were hiding his eyes but tears were still coming down his cheeks.

“Dom,” he breathed, moving to wrap the man into a crushing embrace.  He allowed Brian to take some of his weight, hands fisting into the back of the blonde’s suit jacket.  “Everything’s gonna be fine,” he tried to soothe.

“Fine?   _Fine_?!”  Dom shoved him away.  “You promised you would take care of her!”  Brian opened his mouth but Dom was in his face, seething.  “She’s  _dead_  and things are going to be  _fine_?”

Brian frowned.  “You don’t think this is ripping me apart either?  She was my friend too Dom!”  Dom turned away, walking a few steps to get some space.  “I failed her.  I failed you...  And now I have to live with that.”

Silence fell between them and Brian sighed heavily before stepping up behind him.  He placed his hand on Dom’s bicep.  When Dom didn’t push him away, Brian pressed himself against Dom’s back, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder.  “I’m going to fix this,” he promised, giving Dom’s arm a squeeze before disappearing.

/End


	13. Dom/Brian; "Isn't exactly what I had in mind"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian invited Dom for a day of surfing and they both got more than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Dom/Brian, "This isn't exactly what I had in mind."  
> Tags: Deleted Scenes

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said we should get to know each other better,” Dom commented.

Brian grinned and Dom found himself holding his breath as the sun hit off his face and mess of blonde curls just right.  “Well, I had other ideas but I figured this one you’d be a bit more receptive to.”  He tucked the surfboard under his arm, tilting his head as he waited to see if Dom was willing to come along.  With a sigh he followed suit, not missing the way Brian continued to smile as they made their way down to the water.

Since Brian had become a regular fixture in their lives, Dom had wanted to get to know the blonde beyond his rap sheet and love of cars.  When he asked Brian to hang out that weekend though, he wasn’t expecting the man to take him to the beach for an afternoon of surfing.

As they sat straddling their boards out in the water, Brian going over everything once again, the blonde’s earlier words finally seemed to hit home.  “Wait.  What other ideas?”

It took Brian a moment but as it dawned on him he gave a cheeky grin.  “I’m pretty sure you’d punch me and then leave me out here to drown if I said,” he joked, trying to brush it aside.

“Tell me.”

At Dom’s insistence, rather than give a verbal response, Brian leaned over and locked their lips together.  Dom let out a gasp, Brian pulling away immediately with a sheepish expression.  That caused Dom to give him a crooked grin as he reached out, slipping his hand around the nape of Brian’s neck.  It was the blonde’s turn to be surprised when Dom pulled their boards in closer so he could return the kiss.

It wasn’t what Dom had been expecting, but you wouldn’t hear him complain.

/End


	14. Brian/Carter/Owen; Stripper AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen's been invited to the party at Carter's new club and gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For virgosista who requested I do stripper!Brian with Carter or Owen. This... is probably not what she expected, haha.  
> Tags: Stripper!Brian, AU

Owen looked around the club and to the various eye candy on display.  Some of the dancers were on tables, others on the couple different stages.  Carter had outdone himself with the new club and Owen had been invited to the Grand Opening.  It was a private party for all the man’s most influential contacts, a real who’s who of nefarious types.

“Enjoying yourself?” Carter inquired, stepping next to him.  He had a tumbler of scotch in one hand and a cigar in the other.

“I’d be better if you hadn’t invited Braga,” Owen replied dryly.  “He tries to follow me around like a puppy.”

Carter chuckled.  “So I have your blessing to drop him into the nearest alligator infested swamp?  Good to know.”  Owen laughed, finding the idea pleasing.  As the lights and music changed, Carter mentioned, “You should like this one Carino.”  Owen raised a brow but his question was answered when a new dancer appeared.

Blonde, legs a mile long, a body that was perfection... and that just happened to be a man.  Owen hadn’t missed the few male dancers.  Carter was bisexual and he catered to everyone’s needs, so it wasn’t a surprise to see them.  This one though, he looked like something  _very_ special.

The blonde took his place at one of the poles, clad in nothing but skin tight black leather pants with various silver zippers and a pair of rugged goth-style boots.  Those long legs wrapped around the pole, his body stretching tantalizingly as he moved.  Owen’s mouth dropped open as he watched the man dance, Carter snickering around his cigar next to him.

When it was over with, Carter tugged Owen up to the stage.  “Brian,” he called, drawing the blonde’s attention.  He smiled brightly, kneeling and leaning down to meet Carter’s lips.  “You were beautiful Corazon.”

Brian’s grin was bright and Owen swallowed as those bright blue eyes snapped over to him.  “And who’s this?” Brian all but purred.

“This is Owen Shaw,” Carter introduced.  “Owen, Brian O’Conner.”  He grinned up at the blonde as he said, “Why don’t we show our guest the back room.”  Owen licked his lips, liking where this was going.

“Come on O,” Brian said as he slipped off the stage like liquid grace.  He took hold of the Owen’s hand brazenly, leading him through the crowd towards a nondescript back hall with a guard leaning against the wall.  Carter was right behind him, locking the door of the private lounge when they got inside.

“Now...” Brian mentioned as he flipped through the music next to the stereo system to set the mood.  “The rules of the club are no touching.”  There was a sly grin on his face as he turned around after hitting play.  “Back here, there are no rules.”

Not bothering with pleasantries, Brian grasped the front of Owen’s shirt, yanking him in roughly for a kiss.  He was backed into one of the couches, forced to sit as Brian straddled his lap, not breaking off their kissing.  Owen wasn’t shy either, hands running up the blonde’s back, feeling the play of muscles beneath his fingertips.

Brian only pulled away when fingers thread into his curls.  He tilted his head back, welcoming the possessive kiss Carter gave him as he curled in behind him.  Owen could only moan, throwing his head back onto the couch.

How long had he wanted Carter?  And now there he was with the tease of that very thing put in front of him.  Carter seemed to know that however, grinning like a shark as he moved around Brian to kiss Owen himself.

“Come on Carino,” Carter purred against his lips.  “Lets have some fun.”

/End


	15. Brian/Carter; Bodyguard AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another attempt on their lives, another shoot-out, another day in the lives of a drug lord and his bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by locitarose: Brian/Carter, "Must be a day ending in Y."  
> Tags: Bodyguard!Brian, Established Relationship

Brian had Carter pressed painfully against the brick of the doorway he’d shoved the brunette into.  Bits of brick and mortar blew dust around them as they were struck by a hail of bullets.  “Son of a-” Carter’s curse was cut off when Brian pushed against him before popping out with his own handgun and firing off a few rounds.

“Who’d you piss off this time?” he snarked, ducking back into safety.

“Take your pick,” Carter replied.  They’d been leaving a vacant business space that Carter was looking to purchase as another club space when the shooting had started.  It was only Brian with him that day and he was already punching in Roberto’s speed dial to call in backup.

Brian smirked.  “Just a day ending in 'y’ then, hm?”

Carter really wanted to just shove the blonde out of the cramped quarters to knock that cocky grin off his face but he wasn’t about to let the little shit get shot so instead he rolled his eyes and focused on barking orders at Roberto when he picked up.

Popping off a few more shots, Brian called out so Roberto could hear him as well, “Sometime today would be nice,” smirk growing as he heard the Spanish cursing in return.  Carter only snapped the phone shut and gave Brian a look that screamed  _behave_.

In minutes that seemed like hours there were squealing tires and more gunfire, the cavalry having clearly arrived.  Carter breathed a sigh of relief then, a side of him he only allowed a select few to see.  “That was a close one,” he admitted.

“Too close.”  Brian’s face was serious then as he pressed into Carter’s space.  For something to have worried Brian, it was pretty serious, and Carter wasn’t cruel enough to point out that this was the life they chose to live.  Instead he curled his fingers into Brian’s jacket as the blonde gave him a searing, claiming kiss.

/End


	16. Dom/Brian; "Come home to me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Brian say goodbye... or rather they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by unseeliedragon: Dom/Brian, "Come home to me."  
> Tags: Angst, Deleted Scenes

When Brian had revealed his plan on how he was getting to Braga, Dom felt his heart stop.  He knew Brian felt guilty about what happened to Letty, felt it was his duty to find out what happened to their errant family member, but that didn’t change the fact Dom thought he was wrong.  No one was to blame, and if there was then he himself carried just as much burden as Brian.

The blonde had already said goodbye to the others, slowing as he approached the elevator where Dom waited for him half in shadow.  “Dom.”  It was one word yet said so much.  There was no backing away from this now, but Dom also could hear the slight break, the worry that this all could end up sideways.

“Bri.”  The name fell whispered off his tongue.  The kiss was tender that borderlined desperation at the end.  “Come home to me,” Dom ordered as they parted, refusing to say goodbye.

Brian nodded, lingering in his space for a few moments longer before stepping into the elevator.  As the doors were closing, he looked up to meet Dom’s eyes and murmured, “I love you Dom.”

Tears stung his eyes and it seemed like forever before Dom breathed out, “Love you too Bri,” only the thin air there to hear.

/End


	17. Brian/Carter; "Do you ever think we should just stop this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been hiding their relationship for so long and it's starting to wear Brian down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ivy-raven: Brian/Carter; “Do you ever think we should just stop this?”  
> Tags: Minor Angst, Secret Relationship, Established Relationship

“Do you ever think we should just stop this?”

Carter tilted his head at his lover as he buttoned up his shirt.  Brian was still sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at him with a troubled expression.  “Stop what?”

“ _This_ ,” Brian answered with a sweep of his hand.  “This running around, the secret meetings.”

Carter scoffed, abandoning his shirt and allowing it to hang half open.  “And what would we do instead Corazon?”

“I don’t know,” Brian sighed dejectedly.  They both knew Brian had no intention of leaving the FBI, just as Carter had no plans to stop his nefarious business even after doing time- as short as it had been.

“So lets stop hiding it then,” Carter said simply, barely holding back a chuckle as Brian’s head snapped up, eyes wide.

“What?”

Carter sat next to his lover, knuckles running over his cheekbone as he looked at Brian tenderly.  “We stop the hiding,” he repeated.  “No more meeting at shady motels, no more excuses to where you’ve been or why you need time off.”  Carter smirked.  “We’re adults.  We can see who we want.  Everyone else will just have to deal with it.”

Brian barked out a laugh.  “That has got to be the craziest idea I’ve ever heard.  Even  _if_ I don’t get fired, they’d be watching us like hawks.”

“Let them watch.”  Carter brushed his lips against Brian’s.  “I need you Corazon.  I won’t pretend otherwise."

/End


	18. Brian/Owen; "You don't need to protect me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen wants something else in trade for Mia's return... Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alternate Ending

_“The only way you get close to Shaw is if he wants you there.”_ Brian had said that to Dom but the man could have had no idea to what extent Brian meant that.

When Shaw had Mia captive as a bargaining chip, no one expected that his demands for her safety would include trading Brian instead.  “No!” Dom growled venomously.  “You’re already getting the chip, you’re  _not_ taking Bri!”

Brian’s hand was on his arm then, making him deflate.  “It’s okay Dom.  You don’t need to protect me.”  He stepped forward, allowing Owen to cuff him in the same restraints that had just held him.

Dom was forced to watch them leave via cargo plane, holding onto Mia who had been released as promised.  He had his sister back, but his best friend and brother was still held hostage, forcing their hand into letting the criminals get away.  Dom’s jaw clenched- he’d figure out a way to get Brian back to them.

On the plane that was en route to a private airstrip, Owen unlocked the cuffs.  As they clattered to the ground, Brian smirked.  “You’re good,” the blonde admitted.

“You’re better Angel,” Owen purred, taking hold of Brian’s chin and pulling him into a claiming kiss.

Owen was the master of subterfuge and misdirection.  No one on Toretto’s team had any idea that Brian had been his all along.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Prompt that kind of mixes in with “You don’t need to protect me.” F&F, at the end of F6, owen offers a deal; he gets brian and he lets everyone else go. dom protests but brian has made up his mind.


	19. Dom/Brian; A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Dom share a moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the AU challenge where I have to write something in three sentences. Requested by Anon: Dom/Brian, A/B/O  
> Tags: Fluff, A/B/O, Alpha!Brian, Omega!Dom

A chill ran down Dom’s spine despite being out of the rain now, curled up in a blanket in front of the fireplace.  His Alpha had a smile on his face as he returned with two mugs of hot chocolate, trading one for a gentle kiss.  Brian snuggled in close under the blanket, still chilled himself and wanting to warm up his newly claimed Omega- if either of them returned from their honeymoon sick, they would never hear the end of it from Mia, especially for something as silly as playing in the rain.

/End


	20. Brian/Carter/Owen; Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets a special tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by honorreid.  
> Tags: Tattoos, Established Relationship

He’d never gotten a tattoo before.  Truth be told he was rather nervous about the whole thing, which was ridiculous given the shit he did on a daily basis.  Still, he kind of wished his lovers were there but that would defeat the point with them being out of town and all.

It was sore for the next couple days but he sucked it up and dealt with the discomfort.  It was healing nicely and would be fully so by the time the other two returned to Miami.  He only hoped they liked the surprise.

When they finally showed, Brian threw himself against them with such force that they fell back against the SUV.  Owen laughed, bright and happy, while Carter pretended to be cross at being tossed about.  Brian only kissed the scowl away before trying to swallow Owen’s tongue.  None of them were the type to be shy and Brian had just spent two weeks without them.

To that end it was to be expected they ended up in the master bedroom immediately.  As clothes came off and hands roamed, Carter froze as he saw the fresh, bright ink on Brian’s skin.  “Corazon?”  Brian smiled at him and Owen, who now saw it as well, undid the blonde’s jeans to pull them down further to see the rest.

There on the front of Brian’s hip was an anchor with a compass leaning against it, a length of rope completing the image.  “Do you like it?” Brian asked, biting at his lip nervously.

“I feel like I’m missing the meaning here,” Owen offered, fingers running gently over inked skin.

“Well, you guys always tell me I’m your ‘moral compass,’” Brian explained, “and you two have been my anchors and what holds me together.”  In truth, Carter was an anchor for them  _both_ , giving the two wanderers a place to call home and settle, keeping them rooted, while Owen was the glue that bound them all together, making sure  _nothing_ would separate them.

“It’s perfect Corazon,” Carter assured with a smile.  Owen murmured an agreement, pressing a soft kiss to Brian’s mouth.

Brian could only grin, relief washing over him as they laid him out on the bed.  And if both of his lovers paid special attention to the new artwork adorning his body then Brian wasn’t about to say a word.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, the tat may have been inspired by the whole anchor and compass theme from Cut & Run (sorry Abi!). I couldn’t help myself. Was trying to come up with symbols of the same theme and well, this just fit their dynamics, so...


	21. Multiple Pairs; Pacific Rim AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pacific Rim AU with Owen/Carter, Dom/Brian, Vince/Leon, and Han/Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon requested I do a Pacific Rim AU for the AU challenge where I only get to write a three sentence snippet.  
> Pairings: Carter/Owen, Dom/Brian, Leon/Vince, Sean/Han  
> Tags: Pacific Rim AU, PTSD, Injury, H/C  
> A/N: So firstly, I haven’t seen all of Pacific Rim yet. Also since I wasn't given a pairing I couldn't choose just one, so I did a three sentence thing per couple. :P Damn, yet another AU I’ll probably end up doing in full fic style at some point.

**Carter/Owen:**

It was a span of whiteness around him and he felt nothing of the bitter cold that should be stinging his skin, the wind catching the screams ripped from his throat until it was raw as he held his dead brother in his arms.  Owen shot up in bed, Deckard's name dying on his lips as reality crashed down on him and his chest heaved with much-needed air when he realized where he was- back at the Shatterdome, in his room, not stranded on an ice field with a downed Jaeger.  Why he was even still there was beyond him as he didn’t think he could pilot with anyone else outside of his brother- that was until he met Carter.

**Dom/Brian:**

Dom had been piloting with his best friend Vince since they became Rangers, but with Vince injured and benched for an undetermined amount of time Dom needed a new co-pilot.  In the newest group of trainees there was an athletic, daredevil blonde that smiled at him with such warmth that Dom felt himself melt.  The first time they went into the Drift, Dom felt like he was coming home, and later when they were wrapped around each other physically as they had been mentally, Dom just knew- they were more than Drift Compatible.

**Vince/Leon:**

Leon was an ace mechanic and Vince knew they couldn’t possibly run the Jaegers in their Shatterdome without him- really their whole team, as Jesse, Letty, and even he and his fellow pilots saw to it that their Jaegers were always ready for anything.  Now with Vince down, he was forced to watch his best friend take Puma away with his new co-pilot and it stung something awful because he knew that while Brian was only supposed to be a temporary replacement, once Vince was on his feet again there was no way he’d be able to break them apart.  Leon wrapped his arms around him from behind and mentioned, “What’s leftover from Diablo”- the Shaw’s former Jaeger- “will be here soon and once it’s up and running...” the  _you can pilot again_  going unsaid.

**Han/Sean:**

No one would have guessed that the hyper, brazen little barely eighteen-year-old would be so Drift Compatible with the much more mellow, calm and collected, veteran Ranger.  At the end of the day it didn’t much matter because whenever Shogun went into battle you could be certain that there would be a dead Kaiju to follow.  To the other Rangers’ surprise, it seemed that Sean had taken a liking to Brian and vice versa, but by the way their respective co-pilots watched them interacting, smiles on their faces, neither were worried that anything other than a friendship was forming- they knew who the pair of cocky Rangers belonged to.

/End


	22. Brian/Carter/Owen; "Have you seen...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen gets a surprise when Brian shows up in their hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ivy-raven: Brian/Carter/Owen, "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh!"  
> Tags: Canon Divergence

Owen heard the approaching footfalls on the garage floor and started to ask, “Hey, have you seen the...?  Oh.”  He had turned, wiping his greasy hands on a rag, and found someone that he never expected in the middle of his hideout.  “Brian O’Conner.”

The blonde’s grin was bright as could be, standing there ever so casually as he hooked his thumbs in his front jean pockets.  “Nice place.”  His eyes danced over to the silver DB9, eyes lighting up further.  “And very nice car.”

Owen scowled.  “How did you find me?”

“It was easy really, once I started thinking about it.”

“And does your team know where you are?”

“Nope.”

There was the cock of a gun right behind Brian, a pistol pressed to his head.  Owen smirked.  “That’s too bad.”

Brian didn’t even looked phased, in fact his grin turned coy.  “Long time no see Carter.”

“Indeed Angel,” he replied, molding himself to Brian’s back.  As his free hand grabbed the blonde’s hip, the other ran the slide of the gun across Brian’s cheek and down his neck like a caress before hanging off to the side out of the way.

“Carter?”  Owen’s voice was hard but his eyes betrayed his feelings.  He was mixed up inside- hurt and betrayal twisting with a strange exhilaration at the beautiful picture the pair currently made.

“Didn’t Carter tell you?” Brian mused.  “We’re old... acquaintances.”  He put his head back on Carter’s shoulder, revealing the tantalizing line of his neck.

“Mmm, that’s one way to put it Corazon,” Carter purred, nose running along that pale throat, Owen’s mouth going dry in the process.

“You told him where we were,” Owen accused his lover, stepping forward a couple paces until Carter’s eyes snapped up, pinning him in place with a heated look.

“Of course I did Carino.”  His smile was completely wicked.  “I thought it would make a good surprise.  Right Bri?”  Carter’s hand came up around his neck in a brief, soft caress, Brian humming an agreement.

That was when ice blue eyes opened, staring straight at Owen with a heat that stirred something inside him instantly.  He had never felt such an intense and instant attraction to anyone outside of Carter.

Owen found himself moving without realizing, taking hold of Brian by the throat and yanking him into a passionate kiss.  Brian’s grin when they parted was seductive, mirroring Carter’s own.  It was Brian though who suggested, “Why don’t we take this somewhere more private?”

/End

 


	23. Brian/Carter/Owen; Water, Sand, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian meets two hot guys while surfing in Miami. He's not above flirting with either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt request from my girl virgosista.  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Polyamory

The surfing in South Beach was proving to not be so bad, even if Brian preferred the waves in Cali over Miami.  He was straddling his board, waiting for the swells to get better, taking the opportunity to catch his breath.  That’s when he spotted the man that paddled up near him.

Brian couldn’t help but give him a once over.  He was a handsome brunette, hair shaved short and facial hair trimmed neatly.  He was also wearing a wetsuit rather than simply board shorts as Brian did, showing off every curve of his body.  He was fit, no doubt, lean muscle over a solid frame.

The man caught him looking and smirked, sitting up on his own board as he drifted closer.  “You’re new,” he noted.

Brian gave him his best Cali grin.  “Yup.  Just blew into town and had to check out the waves.”

“They’re not bad this time of year,” the stranger commented, “but doesn’t compare to Costa Rica or Bali.”

“Never been,” Brian confessed.  “I’m used to Huntington Beach.”

He grinned.  “A California boy.  Shouldda guessed by the look of you.”

Brian laughed.  “Yeah.  You’re no local yourself.”  The accent was a dead giveaway.

“Born and raised in Wales,” he answered, green eyes sparkling in the sun.  “But I travel a lot for business and Miami is something of a second home.”

“Must be nice.”

“It is.  I get to hit Fiji next week.”

“Oh that’s no fair.”  It was one of those legendary surfing spots and the water...?  Brian dreamt of water like that.  It caused the blonde to get a crafty smile on his face however, bumping their boards together as he teased, “Maybe I can come along.”

That got a barking laugh out of his companion.  “You’re awful forward aren’t you?”

Brian shrugged.  “Only when it’s things I like.”  He gave the man a wink before glancing over his shoulder to check the waves coming in.  “Come on.  How ‘bout you show me what else there is to work with?”  With that he laughed, moving away to catch the next wave, hearing the man’s laughter behind him.

* * *

The mysterious brunette- whose name turned out to be Owen- was a lot of fun.  Brian had to admit the man was smoking hot and the fact he responded well to his flirting made it all the better.  Brian was forced to take a break though, having been surfing longer and also it having been awhile since he’d actually had time to surf at all- he hated to admit it, but he was out of shape.

Brian flopped down by his cooler, grabbing a bottle of water and gulping it down thankfully.  He happened to glance over to the side, finding an attractive brunette lounging in a chair under one of the giant umbrellas.  Both his brows rose and a grin crossed his face as he lowered the bottle.  Apparently he was getting really lucky with the eye candy today.

This one wasn’t quite as built as Owen but still had a very nice form.  He was wrapped in expensive attire- a light pair of off-white pants and a navy shirt that appeared to be silk left open to move in the breeze.  He must have noticed Brian looking as a smirk came onto his face as he pulled up his sunglasses, revealing beautiful grey-blue eyes.  “See something you like?” the man inquired.

Wetting his lips, Brian couldn’t help but nod, smiling up at him.  “Very much.”  He leaned back onto his hands, not missing how this new stranger looked him over.  “You?”

“Very,” he mimicked, smirk turning into a full blown grin that would make sharks think twice.  “Carter Verone,” he offered along with his hand.  Brian leaned over to grasp it, giving his name in turn.  “Care to sit with me?”  He tilted his head to the side, indicating the other chair.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Brian ended up laughing and flirting with Carter for quite awhile, forgetting all about Owen until said man approached them, sticking his board in the sand by Brian’s.  “I see you’ve met Bri,” Owen commented, leaning down to give Carter a kiss on the lips.

Brian’s face fell.  “Oh...  I didn’t realize...”  It would figure both of them were taken.

However they had matching grins after trading looks in a non-verbal conversation.  “No harm done,” Carter answered.  “Care to join us for dinner at my club?”

Brian’s smile returned at full force.  “I would love to.”

/End

 


	24. Dom/Brian; "Not cut out for this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what their life has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested Dom/Brian, "I'm not cut out for this."  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Fluff

“I’m not cut out for this,” Dom mentioned.

Brian chuckled, smiling over at him.  “What?  Living on the right side of the law?” he teased.

“Exactly.”  It had only been a few months since he’d had his name cleared with the success of their op against Braga, and already he was getting bored.  If it was one thing Brian knew, it was that a restless Dom could be a dangerous one.

Brian shook his head, wiping his greasy hands off on a rag.  “How about we go for a drive?”  He slammed the hood on his royal blue Skyline- Penning had allowed him to keep it after everything was said and done- giving him a cheeky smile.

Dom’s returning grin was coy.  “Aren’t you supposed to be keeping me on the straight and narrow...  _Agent?_ ”  On the last word he stepped up, slipping an arm around Brian’s waist to pull them in flush.

The blonde gave him an innocent shrug.  “Well I always did make a shit cop.”  Dom just laughed before pressing a kiss to his lover’s lips.

/End


	25. Owen & Deckard; "Oh fuck"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes they just need each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a-quick-drink: Owen & Deckard, "Oh fuck, oh FUCK."  
> Tags: Pre-Movie, Family  
> A/N: This, erm, ended up a bit different than anticipated? It was supposed to be funny and light, and then turned into feels. I sorry. *sad face*

“Oh fuck, oh  _fuck!”_ The kid under his command was freaking out, watching the blood blossoming on his uniform, clutching at his thigh desperately.

Owen cursed, ducking the heavy fire they were under to go to him.  “Hey, look at me,” he ordered, hand on the back of his neck.  “Look at me!”  Kasser's eyes were wide in terror as he did, Owen’s chest clenching.  “You’re gonna be okay,” he assured, pressing their heads together for a moment.

The kid nodded, making a pained noise in the back of his throat.  As Owen was using his tourniquet to tie off the wound, he heard the echo of a high-powered rifle in the distance.  The terrorists that had ambushed them started to scatter as more shots followed, picking them off without trouble.

Once the all clear was sounded, who emerged from the jungle was none other than his brother and his sniping partner Adolfson.  “Deck!”  Owen forgot all about rank and protocol, rushing to meet him in a fierce hug.  “Damn am I glad to see you.”  It had been almost a year.

Being in the SAS’ Mobility Unit meant going into some messy situations, as apparent by their current predicament.  But that also meant that he rarely saw his brother who was working as a marksman and assassin- although that last part was never uttered publicly of course.  What were the odds they were both operating in the same area?

“Casevac is en route Sir,” one of his men interrupted.

“Good.”  He noticed his men had already established a perimeter without prompting, the well-disciplined team running like a well-oiled machine.  “Hold the perimeter.  Once Kasser’s in the air we’ll move on.  Have Moss and Sinclair salvage what they can from the downed vehicles.”

As the soldier walked away, Owen focused back on his brother, finding a look of concentration on his face.  “What?”

Deckard’s mouth turned up at the corner then.  “You’re doin’ a damn fine job.”  That made Owen smile back, letting out a little laugh- he’d always tried to make his brother proud.

When Deckard grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in so their foreheads touched, it was like a jolt into the past, the ghost of the words he’d just said to Kasser to keep him calm coming to life.

“ _Owen!”  Deckard was crouched next to him, holding the wound on his stomach.  “O!  Look at me.”  When Owen’s head lolled to the side, Deckard ordered with more force, “LOOK AT ME!”  Owen’s eyes looked at him blearily and Deckard managed a slight upturn of his lips.  “There.  You’re gonna be okay kiddo.  Y’hear me?”_

_Owen nodded, the sound of sirens approaching.  The job had gone wrong, so, so very wrong.  Even if he lived, he knew he’d probably never see his brother again, and that hurt more than the damn bullet lodged in his gut._

Owen’s hand came up, mirroring his brother, breathing deeply.  There was a stability that came with Deckard’s presence, something he truly missed.  “Stay with me kiddo,” Deckard whispered.

“Got your back Deck,” Owen repeated the familiar promise.

/End


	26. Dom/Brian; Phoenix, Arizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cars, burritos, and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a new prompt thing I put up on Tumblr, people were able to send me a number (and optionally a pairing and/or fandom) and I would turn to that page in a random book on my shelf and write something based on a line on that page.  
> Requested by an Anon, I ended up with the book "Writer’s Guide to Places" by Don Prues & Jack Heffron, and the page numer in question was about Phoenix and thus my first thought was Mr. Arizona himself, Brian O’Conner.  
> Tags: Post-TF&TF, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Established Relationship

Hiding from the heat of the day, Brian worked under the hood of his new Skyline from the safety of the garage.  It was turning out to be a really good project and he couldn’t wait to get her racing properly once she was all put together exactly how he wanted.  He had been plugging away since they’d come to Arizona after the mess of the undercover op in LA, and for the first time he could see the end of the tunnel.

The purr of an engine grabbed his attention, smiling at the red Chevelle that pulled into the space next to him.  “Lunch is served,” Dom announced as he stepped out with a brown paper bag in hand.  “Grab the beers?”

Brian nodded, going to the mini fridge and snagging two Coronas after wiping the grease from his hands.  “Get anything good?”  Dom was laying out the small feast on the trunk of the Chevelle- if they ever got around to setting the garage up properly they could have had some free workbenches.  The blonde hummed happily at all the Mexican food from one of their favorite food trucks downtown.

“Ah ah ah,” Dom said with a smirk, pulling the steak burrito away when Brian reached for it.  He puckered his lips a bit, Brian chuckling before giving him a kiss.  And then he snatched the burrito away while Dom let his guard down.

“Ha!”  Brian grinned in triumph but still kissed away Dom’s faux pout.

That brought a smile to his face again.  “Lucky I love ya Buster.”

Brian pressed against him with a soft smile as he replied warmly, “Love you too.”

/End


	27. Carter/Owen; Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say meditation is good for the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again for the challenge where I'm given a number and turn to that page in a random book and use that for inspiration. For darlinjohn who requested some Carter/Owen, the book I used for this one was Animal Magick by DJ Conway and the page talked about meditation.  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Fluff (of sorts)

Owen walked out onto the back patio to find an interesting sight.  Carter was seated on the pool deck, legs crossed, arms rested on his knees.  He was sat up straight, breathing deep and slow.  Clearly he was a bit distracted as he never heard Owen walking up on him.

“Damnit Owen!” he hissed, having jumped with the man’s greeting.

Chuckling, Owen inquired, “What in the world are you doing?”

Carter huffed air through his nose, glowering as he folded his legs under him once more, attempting to get back into position.  “Meditating if you must know.”

“Meditating?”  Owen sounded skeptical.

“You were the one that told me I have too much stress,” he shot back accusingly, eyes falling shut as he started his rhythmic breathing again.

“Frankly I was implying we should fuck more,” was Owen’s dry retort.

Carter looked up at him with one eye open, Owen only raising a silent brow in turn.  “Shut up and sit down.  I can’t relax if you’re hovering over me.”

Owen sighed but complied, sitting cross-legged beside him and copying his lover’s position.  “Now what?”

“Now you’re supposed to breathe and relax.”

“Mmhmm.”

The pair sat there for a couple minutes in silence, the breeze rustling the trees and the waves on the nearby beach the only sounds.

Naturally Owen was the first to break.  “This is dumb,” he declared.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Carter sniped, not that he could continue on his rant when he ended up with a lap full of Owen and a tongue down his throat.

After a tense moment Carter caved, pressing against his lover and returning the needy kiss.  Alright, so perhaps Owen had a pretty decent idea after all.

/End


	28. Brian/Owen; Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen hasn't met anyone like Brian in all his undead life. This may or may not be a good thing since Brian is only human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the challenge where I'm given a number, grab a book and go to that page, then write something based on what's there. For stormiestories who requested Brian/Owen, I used Demon in my View by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, and ended up keeping the vampire theme.  
> Tags: Vampire AU, Vampire!Owen, Vampire!Deckard, Pre-slash

“You didn’t kill him?” Deckard asked incredulously.  His brother lifted a shoulder, accepting the glass of bloodwine from the bartender with thanks.  “Might I ask  _why_?”

Owen wasn’t sure of the answer himself.  The words  _He’s beautiful_ crossed his mind, and while that was true it had never stopped him from killing someone before.  Even though it was safer for them all if the human was gone, knowing far too much about their kind, Owen was disinclined to kill him.  There was something about Brian.

“You want to turn him,” Deckard accused when he remained in thoughtful silence.

“What?  No.”  It was too soon to know something like that.  Wasn’t it?  “Maybe.  I don’t know.”

Deckard only scoffed, “Unbelievable.”  It took Owen a moment to realize that his brother was looking past him towards the door.  When Owen followed his gaze, spinning around on the barstool, he realized why the air in the bar had suddenly changed.

Brian stood in the doorway, looking around the room.  When he spotted Owen he came straight over, completely calm for someone who had just walked into the lion’s den- or in this case a den of vampires.  “I know you said not to come here,” Brian led with, “but I’m being followed.”

On cue the door opened again, a few vampires coming in.  They were from a different clan, not that it mattered with the bounty on Brian’s head.  Owen glared at them, eyes flashing red a moment as his fangs dropped, the younger vampires quickly slipping into a booth and making themselves inconspicuous.

“Come here,” Owen said gently, pulling on Brian’s forearm.  The blonde ended up between his legs.  As he met icy blue eyes again, Owen was reminded of their previous close encounter when he had Brian pinned to the wall of a nightclub.  The same warmth spread through his body and Owen wanted to purr, to bury himself in the man’s scent.

The vampire managed  _not_ to do those things, however he did pull Brian closer.  “I’ll protect you,” he promised, watching as the blonde visibly relaxed, earlier mask of snow fading away.

“Okay,” Brian murmured, eyes falling shut.

“Give me your neck.”

Brian’s eyes popped open at that.  “What?”

“I need to mark you.”  Brian would be safe then as even the boldest of vampires wouldn’t go against another Mark of Protection.

“But... everyone will see,” he reasoned.

Owen’s smile was sly, knowing what the human was thinking he meant.  “I won’t be biting you,” he assured before leaning in with a heated look.  “Though maybe later.”  He didn’t comment on the heat in Brian cheeks, just once more asked for his throat.

The vampire proceeded to scent him, rubbing his cheek against the side of Brian’s neck.  Although he couldn’t help himself but to run the edge of a fang over the skin there.  Brian shivered and Owen grinned before pressing a lingering kiss to the hollow of Brian’s throat.  The human hummed in pleasure, pressing further into Owen’s embrace.

“There,” Owen spoke, voice low and a little huskier.  “Now every vampire will know you’re mine.”

“I kindda like the sound of that,” Brian admitted, a smile in his voice as he nuzzled his nose into the curve of Owen’s neck.  Owen only grinned in return, arm sliding around Brian’s waist.

Maybe his brother was right- not that Owen would tell  _him_ that.

/End


	29. Dom/Brian; Werewolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a wolf out there killing people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the challenge where I'm given a number, grab a book and turn to that page, and then use that as inspiration. An Anon requested Dom/Brian. I used Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause, and kept the werewolf theme cause why not?  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, TF&TF AU, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Dom, Werewolf!Brian, Werewolf!Team Toretto, Mating

“No one go out shifted for the time being,” Dom ordered, ignoring the small grumbles in response.  It was understandable that they wouldn’t like to hear that but the pack knew it was necessary.  After the night's murder the police would be searching for a large animal.  The last thing they needed was someone spotting them.

“We need to find out who did this Dom,” Vince pointed out, coming to his Alpha’s side.  It hadn’t been some random animal that took down the man who was found- it was a werewolf, and it hadn’t been the first time.

“Are the cops still at the scene?” Brian inquired.  The newcomer to their pack ignored Vince’s glare.  The surely Beta still wasn’t sure about his presence there but Dom had insisted.  “If I can go there I might be able to catch a scent.”

It was soon enough after the kill that it was possible.  Thus far the scenes had been discovered far too late, but this one had been in a high foot traffic area and thus found right away.  It may have just been the opportunity they needed to find the rogue werewolf in the city, the one that could expose them all.

“They already moved the body,” Dom informed, “but CSI might still be there.”

“We’ll be discrete,” Brian replied.

Dom thought it over a moment before nodding.  “The rest of you stay in for now.  V, Bri, with me.”  It wasn’t ideal for a wolf to be cooped up but Dom wouldn’t risk an attack on one of his pack next.

* * *

“O’Conner,” Tanner spoke when he entered his office, “we got anything?”

“Told you it wasn’t the Toretto pack,” he growled out instead, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared over at Bilkins pointedly.  “We were all together when the attack happened.”  It was an outright lie but Brian wasn’t about to miss the opportunity to protect his new pack.  Nor was he about to tell them what they had picked up from scenting around the scene.

“That’s it?” Bilkins asked, “That’s all you’ve got for us?”

Brian snarled, not afraid to get in the Agent’s face.  “You wanted me in with the Toretto pack because you were so sure it was them.  I just answered that for you.  So why don’t you go fuck off?!”

“Brian.”  Tanner grabbed his arm and pulled him away but the blonde bristled and yanked it from his grasp, turning his wrath on his handler next.

“No, fuck this!  I told you from the beginning that it looked like some feral rogue but no one wanted to believe me.  We’ve cleared all the local packs so I guess that’s your fucking answer now isn’t it?!”  He snorted in Bilkins’ direction before muttering, “I’m out of here.”

* * *

“Sure about this Bri?” Dom asked, looking down into bright blue eyes.

“Course I am,” he assured, giving him an encouraging smile.  “I love you Dom.  And I want to be your mate.”  It wasn’t something that Brian had planned on when he agreed to go undercover, but then he wasn’t planning to find a home, a  _real_ pack, let alone a mate.

“I love you too baby.”  Dom kissed him, soft and slow, savoring every moment.

The Alpha never imagined being in this place either- that the pack would be taking down a rogue wolf or that an undercover cop would show up in their midst.  The fact he’d even  _forgiven_ said wolf for lying to them was amazing in and of itself.  But then he could never stay mad at Brian, not when he knew who the wolf was.  He would never turn his back on his mate.

As teeth pierced flesh, Brian howled.  Pain bled into pleasure that left them both panting once the mark was returned.  Brian’s tongue soothed broken skin, grinning brightly as he pulled away.  Dom wasn’t immune to that look, smiling right back.

It was official now- the Toretto pack had a new Alpha mate.

/End


	30. Vince/Leon; "Are you bleeding?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon has had enough of Vince's fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a-quick-drink: Vince/Leon, "Shit, are you bleeding?!"  
> Tags: Established Relationship

“Shit, are you bleeding?!”

Vince smirked at him, not even bothered by it in the least.  “Since when is that new?”  He ran the back of his hand under his nose, smearing blood in the process.  He poked his tongue into a cut on his lower lip, tasting blood there as well.

Leon growled, shaking his head.  His boyfriend had gotten into yet  _another_ scrap at a race.  Yeah, he walked away victorious but that wasn’t the point.  Rather than continue to berate Vince however, he focused in on Dom.

“Stop encouraging him!” Leon spat.  “He’s bad enough on his own!  He doesn’t need you tossing him a fucking cookie every time you sic him on someone like a damn pitbull!”

Dom didn’t bother to hide his surprise at the outburst  After all, no one talked to him like that, especially not  _Leon_.  Hell, Leon losing his cool was unheard of in and of itself.  Not that Dom had the chance to defend himself before Leon was stomping away.

“Wait!” Vince called after him, moving quickly to catch up.  He snagged Leon’s arm, spinning him around.  “Babe, are you mad at me?”

“V,” he spoke through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed on him, “sometimes I swear you are the biggest moron that ever lived...  Then I remember that Dom’s half the fucking problem.”

“I don’t-”

“Stop the fucking fighting!”  Leon tried to leave, only for Vince to pull him into a fierce kiss.  Leon could taste the blood on his mouth, jerking back.  “I mean it,” he warned with a firm growl, wiping his mouth of any blood transfer.

Vince was left standing there, watching as Leon sped off in that garish yellow Skyline of his.  The gruff brunette let out a huff of frustration.  Maybe he really should talk to Dom.

/End


	31. Brian/Carter; "This one's on me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Carter's first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by rosenshyne: Brian/Carter, "This one's on me."

Carter had just walked into Pearl, stopping off at the bar on his way by and ordering a scotch on the rocks.  As the bartender set it on the counter, a few bills were laid down next to it.  “This one’s on me,” a voice said smoothly.  Carter looked over to find an attractive blonde giving him a blinding smile.

Carter chuckled, not just for the man’s gall but also that he obviously had no idea who he was.  “That’s kind of you,” he answered all the same, taking a much needed drink.  “Got a name?”

“Brian O’Conner.”

Carter accepted the outstretched hand.  “Carter Verone.”  When the name didn’t appear to click in the other man’s head, he smirked.  “Care to join me?”  He tilted his head to the side and Brian easily accepted.

Brian whistled when they were let into the roped-off area of the club.  “VIP huh?  Guess I should have  _you_ buyin’ the drinks.”

As he sat on one of the love seats, Carter’s grin only grew.  “Perhaps.  Considering I own the club.”

Brian laughed at that, the sound rich and full of life.  “Now that’s really not fair.”

Carter raised a shoulder, admiring the way the other man moved as he took a seat next to him in a graceful sprawl.  “I don’t play fair,” Carter replied, voice dark and promising.

Not even phased, Brian leaned right into his space, bright blue eyes meeting his.  “Sounds like a good time”

/End


	32. Dom/Brian; "One hell of a mess"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom's birthday is always an event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Dom/Brian, "That is one hell of a mess."  
> Tags: Established Relationship  
> A/N: Considering today is Vin's birthday...

A long, low whistle startled Brian, spinning around to find Dom in the doorway of the kitchen.  “That is one hell of a mess.”

“ _Dom_...” Brian hissed, eyes darting towards the window and back.  “You’re not supposed to be here.”

Dom gave him a lazy smile.  “Nice apron.”

Brian huffed, barely holding back the eye roll.  He moved across the room, pressing a hand to Dom’s chest and backing him up.  The blonde then proceeded to block the doorway.

“I already know Mia’s got a cake baking.  And I also know you’re trying to stop me from seeing out back where she’s getting everything else ready.”  Brian frowned.  “One thing you should know about my sister?  She sucks at keeping secrets.  But every year I play along.  That’s why I parked on the street and came in the front.”

“So you’re saying I got roped into all this for nothing then?”  Dom’s grin only grew and Brian grumbled as he took off the apron and tossed it on the table.  “Thought it would be nice to help her out.”

“And it is,” Dom conceded.  “Very thoughtful.”  Brian snorted and Dom stepped into his space, leaning his forearms on the door frame.  “I mean it,” he continued, no longer teasing.

“Yeah well...”  Brian shrugged it off, looking at Dom’s chest rather than his face.

“So what’d you get me?” Dom ventured.

That brought a smile to Brian’s face and he shoved his shoulder into Dom.  “You’ll see later.”

“What if I want it now?”  Dom’s arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, nose nuzzled into his curls.

Brian tilted his head, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.  “There’s a preview,” he murmured against Dom’s mouth.

Dom smiled.  “Seems like I might like it,” he teased right back, going in for another kiss.

Mia’s voice drifted in through the open window.  “Bri!  Can you come here a minute?”

Pulling back, Brian gave him a half smile.  “Duty calls.”  He gave Dom a quick peck.  “See you later.”  He patted Dom’s hip, turning to go outside.

“Don’t forget your apron,” Dom called after him, laughing when all Brian offered was a middle finger thrown over his shoulder as he disappeared out the back door.

/End


	33. Brian/Carter; Teen Summer Romance AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Carter were teens when they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon, a Teen Summer Romance AU for Brian/Carter, for the challenge where I have to write an AU in three sentences.  
> Tags: AU- Teenagers

Spending the summer with his father wasn’t what Brian had in mind, but he could have done worse than Miami with its amazing beaches and great surf- hell, he’d even taken up surfing since his mother wasn’t there to worry over him getting hurt or eaten by sharks.  Of course he never planned on running into a group of prep school types, including Carter Verone whom he ended up spending the entire summer with doing everything from surfing, partying, driving one of Mr. Verone’s expensive cars, staying out late, and of course making out- among other things.  When the days started to turn colder and Brian was forced to return to Barstow for the start of school, they clung to each other in the airport terminal, promising never to forget the summer they’d shared together.

/End


	34. Brian/Carter/Owen; Cheaters Never Prosper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian left a cheating lover and gained two others in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my AU challenge where I have to write something in three sentences. An Anon requested: Carter/Brian/Owen. Dom cheated on Brian and Brian left.  
> Tags: Past Dom/Brian, Referenced Past Cheating, Established Relationship, Polyamory, AU

It was an adjustment for Brian to be sure, coming out of a relationship where he had been cheated on to being in a happy union with  _two_ partners, but Carter and Owen had made him believe in love again.  At first he’d been leery- he didn’t want another disaster like with Dom- however they had done well to convince him this wasn’t just some random threesome, rather a hope for a true, equal partnership between them all.  Now here they were, years later, with a woman from his past looking to join their crew- Letty may have had amnesia, but Brian knew Dom wouldn’t be far behind and prepared himself for the showdown he knew was coming.

/End


	35. Brian/Carter; "Please come get me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One phone call to Carter and heads would roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by unseeliedragon: Brian/Carter, "Please come get me."  
> Tags: Established Relationship

“Please come get me.”

“Corazon?”  Carter hadn’t recognized the number but as he was expecting a wholly different kind of phone call he picked his cell up.  “What’s going on?  Where are you?”

“Oh,” Brian feigned casualness, “just cuffed to a desk at the South Miami Police Station.”

Carter was instantly on his feet, taking his jacket from the back of the chair.  “What in the hell-?”

“Got picked up at a race.  The Detective was nice enough to let me call you.”  There was a pause before he added, “Though not so nice as to  _uncuff me_.”

Carter scowled.  He’d see about that.  “I’m on my way.  Hang on Corazon.”

“Looking forward to the show babe.”

/End


	36. Brian/Owen; Deaf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen didn't think he'd ever been so scared before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by unseeliedragon: Brian/Owen, "I can't breathe."  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Deaf!Owen, Sign Language

Owen grabbed Brian’s face, eyes wide as he looked at him.  Having gotten the blonde’s attention, Owen was able to sign,  _What’s wrong?_

Brian answered with his hands,  _Can’t breathe._ It explained why he had been hunched as he was, holding his chest as it barely moved.  Being deaf, there was no way Owen could have heard the wheezing.

Pulling out his cellphone, Owen was never more grateful to live in an area that had text-to-911, able to send them their location and the problem.   _Ambulance is coming Bri,_ Owen signed, frowning deeply because he didn’t know how to help.   _Are you getting any air?_

Brian nodded while throwing out the sign for  _little_.  His boyfriend looked just as scared as he was and Owen grabbed his hand to give it a squeeze.  Brian’s hand shifted and Owen didn’t need to look to recognize the sign resting against his palm:  _I love you_.

* * *

Leaving the hospital, Brian grabbed hold of Owen’s bicep to stop them.  “ _Thank you_ ,” he signed and spoke.  Without Owen’s quick action, Brian’s freak allergic reaction would have surely ended with deadly consequences.

 _I love you Bri,_ Owen answered.   _You don’t need to thank me._

Brian’s smile was warm.  “I love you too,” he said, kissing Owen just as sweetly.

/End


	37. Vince/Leon; "Didn't you see?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing gets Leon madder than Vince risking his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a-quick-drink: Vince/Leon, "Didn’t you see what I did?!"  
> Tags: Established Relationship

“Are you a moron?!” Leon yelled the second Vince got out of the car.

The big adrenaline-fueled grin on Vince’s face faltered.  “What?”

“What do you mean  _what_?!”

“Didn’t you see what I did?!”

“That’s my fucking point!  You could have gotten yourself killed!”  Playing chicken with the cops after leading them on a wild chase wasn’t exactly something Leon liked to watch his boyfriend attempt.

“It let the rest of you get away didn’t it?” Vince attempted to reason.

“Avoiding getting nailed isn’t worth your life,” Leon stated firmly, scoffing as he turned to stomp off.

Vince didn’t let him get away though, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.  Before Leon could protest, he was pulled into a biting kiss.  “I love you too,” Vince said, trading air with his lover.

Leon couldn’t help but let out a breath of laughter.  “Stop doing stupid shit, would ya?”

“No promises.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”  All that earned him was another silencing kiss.

/End


	38. Dom/Brian & Brian/Carter; "Don't touch me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian left Dom after being cheated on, finding happiness with Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Dom/Brian, "Don't fucking touch me." Added request of Dom cheating with future Brian/Carter.  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Cheating

“Don’t touch me!” Brian hollered.  “Don’t you fucking touch me!”

“Bri-”

“No!”  Brian was seething, all his anger currently directed at one person- Dom.  “I can’t fucking believe you!  You bastard!”

“I can explain.”

“Fuck you!” Brian snapped back.  “You think you can explain this away?!  Think I’m gonna  _forgive you_?!”  He shook his head, hiking the backpack onto his shoulder and continuing his way out of the house.  Dom wouldn’t make a fool of him a second time.  He should have known  there was more going on with Letty but he had never suspected that Dom would cheat on him. 

“Brian!”

Dom followed him out the door but Brian halted him with a quick, “Fuck off Dom!”  He glowered at him from the curb, tossing his bag into his car.  “I’ll be back for the rest of my stuff tomorrow.  Have Mia be here.  I don’t wanna see you again.”

Without waiting for an answer, Brian got in the car, slamming the door and speeding away.

* * *

_Six months later..._

Carter pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling warmly.  Brian couldn’t help but grin in return.  “Hey you,” the blonde greeted.  “You’re home early.”

Carter walked around the couch and sat next to him, pulling him in close.  “Told them I had better things to do than sit in meetings all night.”  He kissed Brian on the lips that time.  “If you haven’t eaten yet, how about we get a bite and then have dessert in our room?”  He nibbled at Brian’s lower lip, pulling another smile from him.

“I’m game.”

/End


	39. Brian/Carter; Deaf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter was tired of his lover being abused by his colleagues. Maybe it was time for a change in scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Brian/Carter, "Don't you listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them." With the added suggestion of deaf!Carter. Totally down with that.  
> Tags: AU, Established Relationship, Deaf!Carter, American Sign Language, Comfort

Carter was livid.  His hands flew through the signs so rapidly that Brian could barely make them out.   _Don’t you listen to them!  Don’t you ever listen to them!_

Brian grabbed Carter’s wrists to grab his attention.  “Slow down babe.  Please.”

Taking a deep breath, Carter nodded.  His hands freed, he began to sign more slowly.   _Don’t believe a word they say.  You are not doing anything wrong._

“I know,” Brian spoke and signed at the same time, a habit he kept up even when not with Carter.  It annoyed his fellow police officers, not that he cared, but other hearing impaired people and their families certainly appreciated it.

He had been signing since he was a teen, having a classmate whose sister was deaf.  When he had met Carter on holiday in Miami, the man had been thrilled to have someone that could understand him.  He may have been able to read lips but that didn’t make things easier if the person didn’t get signing in turn, instead forcing him to type into a cellphone app.

_Why do you let them do this to you Corazon?_

“Because Tanner promised to get me to Detective.”

 _He’s been telling you that for two years._ Brian had nothing to say to that.  Sighing, Carter continued,  _Maybe it’s time to transfer._

 _Maybe you’re right,_ Brian signed in return.  The verbal abuse with his colleagues was quickly amping up into physical altercations.  Nothing extreme, at least not yet, but it was getting there.  Brian was the outsider, the one that didn’t fit.  He was young, a fresh face, and they didn’t like his style.

Carter’s fingers tilted Brian’s chin up from where he’d looked down at his feet.   _I love you.  And I’m with you no matter what you decide._ Brian smiled, thanking him before pulling him into a hug.

Carter had given up his prosperous life in Miami, leaving his nightclubs in the hands of his managers and house to the cleaning crew, in order to return to L.A. with him.  Brian couldn’t imagine doing something like that, the incredible amount of love that it took to upend everything for someone else.

Deciding to return a favor for a favor, Brian pulled back enough so Carter could read his lips.  “Lets go back to Miami.”

/End


	40. Leon & Jesse; "I'm tired of being useless!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid was always so hard on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Leon/Jesse, "I'm tired of being useless!"  
> Tags: Pre-Movies, Friendship or Pre-Slash

Jesse pounded his fists down onto the old table in the back of DT’s, landing on either side of the computer keyboard.  Leon looked up from working on his Skyline.  “Jess?”  He walked over, wiping his hands on a rag.  “What’s wrong?”

“I’m tired of being useless!” he snapped, not taking his eyes from the computer.

“What?”  Leon’s brows lowered.  “Why the hell would you think that?”  Before Jesse could even answer he added firmly, “You’re not useless.”

“Yes I am!”  Jesse gazed up at him then, eyes wet with threatened tears.  “Dom can’t make the bills and I can’t do shit to help him.  Not like you and V can.  Even Lett and Mia are helping.  What do I do?  I can’t race.  I just sit back here and spec out your rides.  How is that helping to keep us afloat?”

Leon’s face softened and he crouched next to him, looking up at him with a bit of amusement.  “For a genius you sure can be dumb sometimes.”  He took Jesse’s hand.  “You really don’t think that helps?  Without you, how would be able to crush everyone at the races?  How would we be able to get that cash to keep these doors open?”

The business just hadn’t been there since Dom had been sent to Lompoc.  Having him back had helped but they were still struggling to pay overhead and still have money to keep food on the table.  They were a family, and that meant it was on all of them to keep each other safe and warm at night.  And as the patriarch Dom had took it upon himself to be that last stand against the world to shield them.

Jesse seemed to understand what he was telling him, untensing and looking at their joined hands.  His lips twitched and he gave Leon’s hand a squeezed.  “Thanks man.”

“Anytime Jess.”  As he stood, Leon wrapped the kid in a hug.  “We’re gonna get through this.  Just you watch.”

In that moment, Jesse believed him.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to start another fic to continue the F&F fills so this won't become some overbearing, overwhelming work for people to look through. Also you may notice this is now 40 chapters instead of 50; that's because I pulled some of them and gave them their own separate fics. So if you're hunting for something it's most likely found elsewhere in my portfolio now.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/), and check out the continued fills in the next fic of the series.


End file.
